pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Dongwa Miao and Oliver Rescue Rangers
Thomas O'Malley and DiC's TV spoof of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Cast: * Chip - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Dale - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Gadget Hackwrench - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Monterey Jack - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Zipper - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Fat Cat - Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Mepps - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Snout - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Wart - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Mole - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) * Aldrin Klordane - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Kismet - Madame Mousey (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Professor Nimnul - Crooked Man (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Spunky - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Clyde Cosgrove - Redman (1972) * Ratso Ratskiwastski - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Captain Colonel - Scooby Doo * Mandy - Madeline (Animated) * Captain Finn - Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) * All Hands - Brain Gremlin (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) * Mr. Starfish - Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki Tavi) * MacDuff - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Roger - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Lord Howie - Clayton (Tarzan) * Sheriff - Fireman (1973) * Sergeant Spinelli - Mirrorman (1971) * Kirby - Duke (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) * Muldoon - Steve (Blue's Clues) * Vonda Clutchcoin - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Jimmy - Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy and Heather) * Elmer - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Rat Capone - Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * Sugar Ray Lizard - Otto (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Sir Colby - Quick Draw McGraw * Tammy - Rita (Animaniacs) * Bink - Isa (Dora the Explorer) * Tammy's Mother - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty and Friends) * Queenie - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Donald Drake - Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) * Sally - Dawn (Pokemon) * Stan - Raye's Grandfather (Sailor Moon) * Captain - Jumborg Ace * Robot Dogs - Mechagodzilla (Godzilla) * Shaka Baka - Sid (Ice Age) * Hubba Hubba - Rover Dangerfield Seasons: # Dongwa Miao and Oliver Rescue Rangers (Season 1) # Dongwa Miao and Oliver Rescue Rangers (Season 2) # Dongwa Miao and Oliver Rescue Rangers (Season 3) Intro: * Dongwa Miao and Oliver Rescue Rangers Intro Trivia: * Dongwa Miao are voiced by the late Oliver Grainger. * This is that first TV Show of Thomas O'Malley Voices: * Actors/Dongwa Miao and Oliver Rescue Rangers Gallery: Sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-2.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Chip Olivercat.png|Oliver as Dale Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Gadget Hackwrench Tom Sawyer 2.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Monterey Jack Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph as Zipper Claw.jpg|Claw as Fat Cat Sir Hiss.PNG|Sir Hiss as Mepps Jenner.png|Jenner as Snout Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Wart Baron Greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Mole Madame Mousey in DIC.jpg|Madame Mousey as Kismet Crooked Man.jpg|Crooked Man as Professor Nimnul Pooh Wallpaper - Roo.jpg|Roo as Spunky Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as Clyde Cosgrove Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as Captain Colonel NAOM Madeline 1.jpg|Madeline (Animated) as Mandy Huxley.jpg|Huxley as Ratso Ratskiwastski Judge Claude Frollo .jpg|Frollo as Aldrin Klordane Captain Hook pose.jpg|Captain Hook as Percy Rita firstappearance .png|Rita as Tammy Susu Caty.jpg|Susu Caty as Tammy’s Mother Marie 1.jpg|Marie as Foxglove Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol).jpg|Belladonna as Lahwhinie Joe in Help I'm a Fish.jpg|Joe as Captain Finn Brain Gremlin.jpg|Brain Gremlin as All Hands Gadget Boy.jpg|Gadget Boy as Jimmy Patch4.png|Patch as Elmer Ariel Disney.jpg|Ariel as Vonda Clutchcoin Mirrorman.jpg|Mirrorman (1971) as Sergeant Spinelli Duke.jpg|Duke as Kirby Steve Nick Jr.jpg|Steve as Muldoon Zoey 1.jpg|Zoey as Queenie Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Sir Colby Ultraman King Tsuburaya.jpg|Ultraman King as Donald Drake Skippy the Sheepdog.jpg|Skippy the Sheepdog as Plato Mouse King.jpg|Mouse King as Rat Capone Otto.jpg|Otto as Sugar Ray Lizard Cat R Waul.png|Cat R.Waul as Arnold Mouseneggar Flash-sentry-human-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-0.17.jpg|Human Flash Sentry as Roger Houston Human Twilight Sparkle.jpeg|Human Twilight Sparkle as Joy Rider Pinocchio 3000.jpg|Pinocchio 3000 as Buzz Airfield HnK KingDedede.png|King Dedede as Maltese de Sade Goldar.jpg|Goldar as Ratatouille Ratigan-0.jpg|Ratigan as Le Sewer Godzilla-Version2.jpg|Godzilla as Humphrey the Bear Leo.jpg|Leo the Lion as Louie the Mountain Lion Raye's Grandfather.jpg|Raye’s Grandfather as Stan Blather Jumborg Ace.jpg|Jumborg Ace as The Captain Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Druella O’Midas Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Cheddarhead Charlie Lola Bunny 1.png|Lola Bunny as Camembert Katie Abyss.jpg|Abyss as Sewenose De Bergerac Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic as Francis and Moe Red in MGM.jpg|Red as Louie Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Lord Howie Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Roger Jock-lady-and-the-tramp-9.4.jpg|Jock as MacDuff Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Tom Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey as Nemo Astro Boy 1980.png|Atom/Astro Boy as Jeremy Nakoma.jpg|Nakoma as Jeremy's Mother Moliere.jpg|Moliere as Hubert Mechagodzilla.jpg|Mechagodzilla as Robot Dogs Sid.jpg|Sid as Shaka Baka Rover Dangerfield and.jpeg|Rover Dangerfield as Hubba Hubba Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoof Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoof